


Every Waking Minute to Your Happiness

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Downton Abbey Fusion, Class Differences, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rich Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Secret Relationship, everyone is human, history what history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “So you’ve made your decision then.”  Lance observed.“Yes.”  Shiro said after a short pause as he looked at Lance.  “I’ve watched my older siblings toss away their happiness at dinner.  Well a lot of times, really, but most recently at dinner tonight.” He continued before he paused again as he looked Lance.  Beautiful and wonderful Lance that had the winds of change at his heels, and a head so full of opinions that were so refreshing from the norm Shiro grew up in.  “I don’t want do that. I don’t want to make the same mistakes as them. I want to see the new world coming and be happy with someone I love and cherish by my side as long as I can possibly manage.  And you’re my wonderful ticket for all of that.”“Me?”  Lance asked dumbly in disbelief.“No, Mr. Atlas in the village.”  Shiro chuckled out with a roll of his eyes.  “Yes,of courseI mean you.  Have I given you reason to think there was another I’d rather be with other than you.”





	Every Waking Minute to Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this so I wrote it. It's a Downton Abbey Shance AU. With Shiro and Lance in Sybil and Tom's roles, because their romance is like my favorite in that whole show, honestly it was one the best on the show, and I really like how they got together.
> 
> I really wanted this so I just decided to due it because I can.
> 
> Also please realize this happens in like the late 1910s/early 1920's. I took history and threw it out the window (well save the roles of like aristocrats and servants.)

Shiro sighed to himself softly as he came to stop.

Finding himself in front of the garage of his family’s estate.  

Okay well he didn’t exactly  _ find _ himself there.  

He had sort of set out walking with the goal of reaching in the garage.  

It was where he wanted to end up when he left his family for the evening.  Saying he was feeling slightly ill shortly after they had all gone for to the drawing room after dinner.  Lying about how he wanted to sleep it off with the weakest of smiles. He told the butler he would ring for his valet after collecting a moment of peace.  Before he took to slip out of the house with a statement about needed some air to a passing footman.

Which wasn’t really a lie.

Because Shiro had needed  _ some _ air after that dinner.

He had watched his older siblings squabble and throw their chances at happiness away.  Acting like it was no bother to them to toss it aside. Despite being so painfully close and there for the taking if they would just  _ say _ something.  He knew why they don’t, no one wants to step on anyone’s toes for no reason when they let the change go themselves.  And so soon after the war, where it felt like they all unnecessarily lost so much for no reason it felt like.

Shiro didn’t want to throw his chance away.

So there he was at front of the estate’s garage.  More than happy to see the door open and the light on.  As well as hear the sounds of clanking he’ll never fully understand coupled with the humming of an unfamiliar tune that gave him such peace.  And to know it was all so well in his grasp now.

It’s been such a long dance between them.

So many small little moments no one ever seemed to notice.  That had so dangerously built up between them. Filled him with such a thrill at ever warning he heard about it.  It was hard for Shiro to pinpoint when things had blossomed into a love he craved so much. And he didn’t exactly want things to stop.  

Or at least he didn’t want the secrecy of it to stop.

He waited for the sounds of work inside to stop enough to enter.  He as much as he wanted to to rush in and end the cycle of waiting limbo they had fallen into, he didn’t want to ruin the work that was happening.  And eventually the clanking come to stop and there was a heavy thud of hood.

Taking a breath in, Shiro leveled himself before entering slowly.

“You’re out rather late.”  The voice of his family chauffeur and his object of his love, Lance, sounded teasingly.  A huge smile on his youthful face as he rounded the back of the car. His hands in a towel and his uniform slightly askew.  “And rather undressed,” he added with a nod toward the state of Shiro’s dinner tails being unbuttoned. “Won’t your family be worried.”

“I think they’re both to happy and conflicted with other feelings to even noticed I’m gone.”  Shiro said with a breath of a laugh.

Lance hummed for a moment with a small nod.  Sneaking a small glanced around Shiro like he could see into the large house.  “I like Lady Allura, I am happy for her news.” Lance said pleasantly. “She deserves to be happy with someone.”

“She does.”  Shiro agreed.  “Lord Lotor and her are a good match.”

He truly did wish her best.  Even if his brother had missed his chance at the best match he was ever going to get.  That was his own doing rather than Allura’s, and Shiro would never wish ill on her for anything.  

She was always kind and helpful.  Always seemed to be Shiro’s corner about any one thing he believed in.  So easily shifting into being like a sister Shiro never had, even before she had almost married into their family.  He would always enjoy her company and encouragement no matter what the future held for them.

“And their whole announcement made the end of the war...feel more like it actually happened.”  Shiro said with a bit of shrug. “As silly as that sounds, it’s true. It’s time to start moving forwards again.”

Lance corked an eyebrow at the word.

His blue eyes brightening with hope in the most beautiful way.  While the towel rung nervously in his hands over and over. A sign of his nerves. 

Lance always fidgeted when he was nervous.  It was never something anyone could stop him from doing.  No matter how many times the family butler snapped at him to stop, or the maids gave him a look in warning. Shiro’s mother found it to be a sort of sweet quality, claiming it showed he was a good man.

“So you’ve made your decision then.”  Lance observed.

“Yes.”  Shiro said after a short pause as he looked at Lance.  “I’ve watched my older siblings toss away their happiness at dinner.  Well a lot of times, really, but most recently at dinner tonight.” He continued before he paused again as he looked Lance.  Beautiful and wonderful Lance that had the winds of change at his heels, and a head so full of opinions that were so refreshing from the norm Shiro grew up in.  “I don’t want do that. I don’t want to make the same mistakes as them. I want to see the new world coming and be happy with someone I love and cherish by my side as long as I can possibly manage.  And you’re my wonderful ticket for all of that.”

“Me?”  Lance asked dumbly in disbelief.

“No, Mr. Atlas in the village.”  Shiro chuckled out with a roll of his eyes.  “Yes,  _ of course _ I mean you.  Have I given you reason to think there was another I’d rather be with other than you.”

“No!”  Lance said hurriedly as he shook his head.  He also quickly tossed the towel in his hold aside his his hast.  Reaching for Shiro for a second before stopping, probably to not ruin Shiro’s fine clothes.  “No, not at all. You’ve done no such things. It’s just…” Lance paused, his stance deflating a bit as small genuine smile bloomed on his face as he looked at Shiro.  “I...I’ve wait and imagined this moment for so long...that is hard to believe it’s really happening.”

“Well I assure you it is.”  Shiro said warmly as he reached out to touch Lance.

Smiling at the way his breath caught slightly in his throat at the simple touch.  His blue eyes flying to look down at the contact between their hands. Before he turned back to Shiro with a beautiful smile like always.  

Only for it fall just a bit at a though.  “You really don’t mind burning all your bridges?”

“Mind?”  Shiro breathed out a happy puff of air.  “Fetch me the matches!”

Lance laughed brightly at the words, as he gripped Shiro’s hand.  Shiro could feel a sort of relief wash over the Chauffeur at the words.  And he can’t help but love how Lance looked as closer to crying with joy as Shiro himself felt.  As both of them seemed to breathlessly laugh in their happiness. 

Clumsy they surged forward a bit, before Lance held back a fraction.

“Please, don’t hesitate to kiss me.”  Shiro whispered in the small distance between them. Slowly leaning into Lance’s space more as their breath tingled together.  “It’s all I should allow for now until things get more settled.”

“That’s more than enough, I’ve wait long enough for you just to say yes.”  Lance returned gently, before he brought his hand up to Shiro’s face.

Without wasting another second, Lance closed the distance between their lips.  Taking every advantage available to him. All with a sort of impatient way Shiro enjoys the taste of far to much as he returns it.  And he relishes being in Lance’s hold, it’s so different and sturdy from everyone else's.

He knows it has to last.

So he lets Lance take and have everything he wants.

And he does the same.

It has to carry them over to their time they really and truly be together.  Shiro doesn’t know how long it will be just yet.

So they take and they take and they take...

Until the garage bell rings, and someone needs Lance’s services for a ride home for the evening.

They pull apart with one last gentle kiss...or two.

Promises of the future on their lips as Lance hurriedly straightens his uniform and dresses his part.  Shiro smiled as Lance grumbled at the impatient bell as he struggled into his jacket and hit the return bell, a sign he heard and was coming. Urging Shiro to sneak back into the house before anyone sees him.  Shiro already had a lie on his tongue if someone catches him, and it's not unbelievable. 

It’s a slight bother, how quickly they slipped back into the roles of their classes at the sound of a simple bell.  But that was how things were to be with a love like theirs. And for the time being they would listen to them and part their ways.  

Waiting for their chance to run away together.

Their secret securely under their belts until then.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair to this idea, Lance would probably be a better fit for Sybil and Shiro a better fit for Tom. But they work both ways, and I always love me some rich Shiro. So he has two older siblings (because Sybil is the youngest), and Lance is there Chauffeur, because I am weak for that outfit okay. 
> 
> This is really just a blurb, and probably the only thing I will write for the idea. Partly because this is the only scene I want. Sybil's and Tom's romance is so long (beautifully so) and sort of has other stories leaning on it. So writing all of that would be a task and be a bit jumbled together. 
> 
> If I did something else, it would probably be them running away together, and Shiro's family trying to drive Lance away (because those scenes with Tom and Sybil are great and they don't let it happen). Before they both still decided to leave and get married to live together. (Also neither of them die, and they grow old together and are so happy).
> 
> Also it's not mentioned, because I didn't know how to fit it in. But Shiro is missing is right arm. He lost it when he was younger, so he couldn't fight in the war talked about in the story. So he went into learning a medical profession and helped a lot of soldiers recover and get better. Lance didn't fight either in the war, because like Tom there was something wrong in his physical that didn't allow him to be eligible to fight (something he was mad about, while Shiro was relieved to hear.)
> 
> So yeah I hope you enjoyed my self indulgence.


End file.
